


Okay

by Tastefulcucumber



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tastefulcucumber/pseuds/Tastefulcucumber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pen taken from a hotel room. Its tip is to a piece of white copy paper. The paper rests against a small flat service, a paperback novel. Ugly black scrawl, and an ink stained hand are the products. </p><p>Here is the scrawl:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

I'm okay.  
My heart is beating.  
I have all my limbs.  
I feel no external pain.

I'm not okay.  
I feel no motivation  
Except the journey for knowledge.  
Although, isn't that everyone's motivation?

I ask the same question,  
Why anything?

And as I write this,  
Using the novel A Brief History of Time as a surface,  
I come to the realization of everything is brief.  
Why end everything, when it will end soon enough?

Is it bad?  
Is it okay?  
Or is it not okay  
That the only reason I stay is because the end is near?

Because there is no benifit for staying or leaving.  
Nothing will ever matter.  
Ever.

And not to quote a famous poet,  
But,  
"The Tide Rises,  
The Tide Falls."

Nothing matters,  
But that is okay.  
I'm okay.


End file.
